


Day 52

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 52

"When was the last time that you saw her?"

He likes her...really likes her

"Three days ago, um, here at the museum."

"This morning they told me she’d resigned just like that."

No..more than likes her...

"Just left her work unfinished...."

Poor kid...

"What was the last thing that she did on her final afternoon?"

 

"She does this demonstration for the tourists – a-a tea ceremony. So she would have packed up her things and just put them in here."

Another warning...we may be too late...damn it...

 

"We have to get to Soo Lin Yao."

"If she's still alive..."

"Sherlock!"

"Oh, look who it is...your 'art expert.' "

"Found something you'll like."

 

"Tuesday morning, all you’ve gotta do is turn up and say the bag was yours."

Tedious...really? Isn't this more fun....?

"Forget about your court date..."

 

"If you want to hide a tree, then a forest is the best place to do it, wouldn’t you say? People would just walk straight past, not knowing, unable to decipher the message..."

"There. I spotted it earlier."

"They have been in here. And that’s the exact same paint?"

"Yeah."

"John, if we’re going to decipher this code, we’re gonna need to look for more evidence."

 

"Answer your phone! I’ve been calling you! I’ve found it."

Where? Oh damn it!!

"It’s been painted over! I don’t understand. It-it was here...ten minutes ago. I saw it. A whole load of graffiti!"

"Someone doesn't want me to see it."

You can do this, you can help him remem- oh, I'm touching-nice arms...case, damn it, for a case...

"Hey, Sherlock, what are you doing ...?"

"Shh, John, concentrate. I need you to concentrate. Clothhhe your eyes..."

He thinks I'm crazy...

"No, what? Why? Why?"

"I need you to maximise your visual memory. Try to picture what you saw. Can you picture it?"

"Yeah."

"Can you remember it?"

"Yes! Definitely..."

"You can remember the pattern?"

"Yes!"

"How much can you remember it?"

"Well, don't worry..."

"Because the average human memory on visual matters is only sixty-two percent accurate."

"Yeah, well, don’t worry – I remember all of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well at least I would...if I can get to my pockets!"

Huhhhh? Shoot, I have to let him go...damn I'm dizzy...

"I took a photograph!"

Oh...of course he did...he's not a moron. I wouldn't be in...no...stop it...he's not...case...married to the Work....


End file.
